No More Doubts
by Raevon
Summary: Carly & Lorenzo Please R


Lorenzo was not sure this was a good idea. He didn't want anything to spoil this trip. They had left the boys with Bobbie, and were supposed to be setting sail for Italy. He had wanted to fly, but Carly had insisted on taking the yacht. Being back here was sure to bring up a lot of old pain. Pain that Lorenzo was afraid would make Carly think she had made a mistake in marrying him.

"Carly are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lorenzo asked as they walked onto the yacht.

Carly could hear the worry in his voice. "Lorenzo, I told you, I want to go to Italy for our honeymoon and I want to take the yacht." She says, touching his face.

"Alright, if you're sure. I just don't want any bad memories of the past to ruin this trip for you." He pulled her close and kissed her face.

"I'm sure. Now why don't we get this trip underway." Carly replied, taking his hand. "Besides, I think I need to lie down."

"Why, are you tired?" Lorenzo started leading her to the cabins.

"I didn't say anything about being tired." She laughed as she followed behind him.

They made their way past the main bedroom to the cabin where she stayed before. Carly was confused, but she sensed that Lorenzo was nervous about bringing her here, so she didn't say anything.

Lorenzo opened the door and stood back for her to move inside. Carly smiled up at him and proceeded through the door. She noticed their luggage has been brought to the cabin already.

"Carly, if you are sure being here doesn't bother you, then I would like for us to stay in this cabin on the trip." Lorenzo waited for her response afraid of the rejection that could come at anytime.

"This is fine. I told you, the past is the past. We can't change it, but nothing matters now, except that we are together. We love each other and I would go anywhere or stay anywhere to be with you. Being in this room doesn't bother or upset me." She smiled at him. "I would like to know though why this room instead of your cabin."

Lorenzo took her hand and lead her over to the bed and sat down. "Those nights on the yacht before, I would lie awake in my cabin and picture you in here asleep. All I wanted was to be able to come through that door and take you in my arms. It didn't matter if we made love or not, just holding you would be enough. At the time I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would really have the chance to ever do just that. There were nights after you left South America with Sonny that I would come here and sleep. I ordered the staff not to change the pillowcases. They smelt like you, like Heaven. I would hold them and imagine holding you instead. Pretty funny huh?" Lorenzo chuckled.

Carly put her hand on his face. "No, not funny. Sweet. I am flattered that you would do that. I love you so much Lorenzo. More everyday. You make me feel special and loved and cherished."

"You are Carly, you are. So much." He pulled her close and kissed her.

His hand reached up and started to unbutton her sweater. He pulled it off her shoulders and threw it to the floor. He kissed her deeper. Her hands went under his shirt and rubbed across his back. He pulled back and she lifted the shirt over his head. She loved his chest. The way the muscles played across it when he moved. The thick dark black hair that her fingers could never seem to run through enough. He reached out to undo the clasp to her bra. Her breasts spilled out into his hands. He gently kneaded them. Carly arched her back and pulled his head down to replace his hands. Taking first one nipple and then the other in his mouth, he sucked, licked and nibbled them until they were rock hard. He was also rock hard. His erection strained against his pants. Carly reached out and rubbed it with her hand. She pulled him off the bed so that he was standing in front of her. She reached out and undid his belt and in one motion his pants and boxers hit the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. She took him in her hand and began rubbing the shaft up and down. Slow, long torture, but worth every minute. Her mouth replaced her hand and she began to suck him harder and faster until he thought he might loose it any second. Her mouth was like silk gliding up and down. "Enough." He gasped as he picked her up. He pushed her skirt up to find that she was not wearing any panties. He let out a groan and pushed her back on the bed. He spread her legs and began to kiss his way up her thigh. "Do you have any idea how sexy it is knowing that all this time you haven't been wearing panties?" "I was hoping you would like it." "Like it?, I almost lost it." His mouth made its way to the one place every part of his body was aching to go. His tongue reached out and flicked. She moaned and her hips jerked. His hands held her hips down while his tongue flicked harder and faster. She moaned louder and grabbed his shoulders. "Please Lorenzo, get inside. I need you inside me now. I want us to go over the edge together." Lorenzo stood up and moved over top of her. In one motion he spread her legs and plunged deep inside her. His mouth covered hers just in time to catch her scream of pleasure. He moved faster and faster, seeming to go deeper each time. Screaming each others name they plummet over the edge. Lorenzo moved so that he could collapse at her side. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Wow." He replied. "Was that even close to being what you thought it would be like to make love to me here in this room?" Carly asked.

"Better, much, much better." Lorenzo kissed her hand. "Are you hungry?"

Laughing, Carly replied, "Is that a serious question?"

"I forgot, my wife is _always_ hungry." Lorenzo joined in the laughter. "What do you say we have dinner on deck?"

"Sounds wonderful. Then after dinner, I have a surprise for you." Carly started to get out of bed.

"Wait a minute." Lorenzo pulled her back to him. "What exactly is the surprise?"

"I can't tell you, you are just going to have to use some of that patience that you are so proud of." They got up and dressed. "You go on up. I'm going to call and check on the boys and I'll be up in a few minutes." She reached up and kissed him. Something told him she was planning to do more than call Bobbie, but he let it go. "Alright, don't be too long." After the door closed behind him, Carly started looking around the room. "Please still be here." She said to herself as she opened one of the storage areas. Seeing what she was looking for she smiled.

Dinner consisted of steaks, baked potatoes, green beans and thick slices of garlic toast. Carly was in heaven.

"That was delicious." Carly wiped her mouth with her napkin. She rubs her stomach. Lorenzo watched her and smiled. "What?"

"Oh, I was just remembering the way you would hold your stomach when you were pregnant with Morgan. You were the sexiest pregnant woman I had ever seen. You were so protective of him and so determined to make sure he came into this world healthy. I envied Sonny being the father of your child. I used to wonder what it would be like if it were _my_ child you were carrying."

"Do you want more children Lorenzo?"

"Only if you're the mother." Lorenzo smiled.

"I would be honored to have your children." She reached across the table and took his hand.

"No Carly. The honor would be mine." He kissed it. "How were the boys?"

"Fine. Michael said that he showed Morgan on the computer where we were. Thank you for teaching him how to use the GPS locator to find the yacht. He thinks its really cool that he can see where we are at any time."

"I didn't mind. He is a very bright boy. He picked up on it in no time. We spent a couple of hours together at the computer and he didn't have one negative thing to say to me. Maybe with enough time, he will come to accept me."

"He will. We just need to be patient. He is going to see what a wonderful man you are and how much you care about me."

"Michael cares about you too. That time that he followed me onto the docks and told me we needed to talk. I could see why you call him Mr. Man. He made me promise not to hurt you."

"That's my Mr. Man." Carly smiled at the thought of Michael confronting Lorenzo on the docks.

"Would you like to take a walk around the deck?" Lorenzo stood and offered her his hand.

They made their way around the deck holding hands. At the railing, he stood behind her and held her close.

"You know I used to look into your eyes and try to see something besides, bitterness or hatred towards me. I couldn't find anything else."

"I may have hated what you were doing Lorenzo, or what you were making me start to feel. But I never, ever hated you." Carly turned around and put his hands on her face. "What do you see in my eyes now when you look into them?"

"The other half of my soul." He replied, pulling her close. He kissed her and then pulled away. "I almost forgot. You have a surprise for me."

"Oh yeah. Well come with me Mr. Alcazar and I hope you have lots of cash on you." Carly took his hand and pulled him towards the cabin. _"Money?_ Lorenzo thought to himself. _"Maybe she is going to strip for me."_

She opened the door and stepped back to let him go in first. As he entered the cabin, the first thing he noticed was the backgammon board set up on the table. So this is what she meant by lots of money. She closed the door and walked over to her chair and sat down. "Now, Mr. Alcazar, I assume you remember how to play? In any case I promise to take it easy on you until you get back in the habit of playing with a girl who plays to win."

Taking his seat, he sat down and gave her his sexiest smile. "Well now Mrs. Alcazar, you seem to forget that I remember how you bite your lip whenever you are about to make a risky move."

"Just roll the dice." Carly replied.

"Maybe we should play for something besides money." Lorenzo said.

"Oh no. We are playing for cold hard cash. I intend to do a lot of shopping in Italy and this is the perfect way to fund it."

"What if I just give you the money and we go to bed."

"Now that is an interesting offer, but being a lady, I could hardly just take money from you without earning it."

"Well, that was why we were going to bed, so you could earn your money." Lorenzo laughed.

Carly slapped his hand playfully. "You sir are no gentleman. Propositioning a lady and offering to pay her for it. Besides, maybe after I finish shopping, there will be enough left over for me to proposition _you_. But you should know that I am very picky and I expect my moneys worth."

"I'll remember that. Of course you keep forgetting that for all this to take place, you need to _win _first." Lorenzo stated.

A few minutes later . . . . .

"Well, well, well. Will you look at that." Carly gloated. "I believe that I just won the game. Now pay up." She wags her hand in front of his face.

"I think you cheated." Lorenzo reached into his pants and pulled out his money clip.

"Well, you can't prove it." She grabbed the money clip and stood up. Pulling the clip off, she started counting out bills. "Fifty, .. . " She stopped and looked at the picture in her hand. _Her_ picture, not Sophie's. Lorenzo realized what it was she found. He stood up and went over to her. She turned to him and held up the picture. "Lorenzo, I don't know what to say. You didn't have to get rid of Sophie's picture. I know you loved her and I don't think you should forget about her."

"I'll never forget her Carly, but, she is my past. When you were shot and in the coma, I realized that you were my future and that without you I didn't have one. I decided to put Sophie's up and to put one of you there instead. You were another man's wife, I wasn't sure you would ever love me back. So, at least if I had your picture I could carry it around and whenever I felt lost or alone, I could look at it and remember. Remember that I was a changed man. Because of you and my love for you." He pulled her close and held her. "I love you Carly. Never doubt it. You are my world."

"And I love you. Forever. You will never feel lost or alone again." She kissed him. "And you never ever doubt that."

"I'm sorry I've spent so much time bringing up the past. I wanted this trip to be everything you ever wanted." Lorenzo told her.

"I'm not sorry. We needed to talk about these things. Get them out in the open and deal with them. That way they can't hurt us in the future. We just have to promise each other to be this open in the future as well. To know that we can tell each other anything and that once we have talked it through it will only make us stronger. OK, promise?" Carly told him.

"I promise." Lorenzo sealed their promise with a kiss. "No more doubts."

"No more doubts." Carly replied leading him over to the bed.


End file.
